It is generally known to employ viscous liquids to dampen vibrations of displacement measuring devices, such as load cell transducers used in weight measuring scales.
In one prior commercial device, a load cell transducer was cantilever supported within a housing and a viscous damping liquid sealed within the housing for purposes of immersing the load cell within the liquid. A problem with this prior device is that its motion damping characteristics cannot be adjusted during use.
It has also been proposed, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,444 and 4,848,495, to provide means to adjust motion damping characteristics of weigh scales employing load cells by controlling the flow of damping liquid passing back and forth through constricted apertures. A problem with these prior devices is that they are relatively structurally complex.